Attack on Cartoon Network City
by Latham02
Summary: The characters of Attack on Titan have joined Cartoon Network, and now its time for them to move into their new home. Based off of the Cartoon Network City commercial bumpers, this story is a collection of vignettes of the lives of the SNK crew as they live alongside toons in a modern city. Feel free to leave any suggestions, and I may continue the story if I like them enough.


**A/N The idea for this story just kinda came to me instantaneously, and I had to write it. SNK is technically part of the Cartoon Network lineup on Toonami after all. I'm not sure if I'm ever going to add another chapter to this story, but feel free to give your own suggestions for bumpers, and please tell me what you think of my story.**

* * *

The scene opens on Titan's Tower covered in toilet paper. A zoom-in reveals Jean, Connie, and Sasha swinging around the building with their omni-dimensional maneuver gear, and TP-ing the building. They're all laughing and clearly having the time of their lives.

"Hey Jean, catch!" Sasha shouts as she launches a roll towards Jean, the toilet paper unrolling as it hurtles through the air.

The camera cuts to the Teen Titans standing together on a rock overlooking the tower and the bay, clearly annoyed by what's going on.

"Not again" sighs Cyborg, facepalming himself while he speaks.

* * *

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin are all standing outside a television store alongside Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. The scene is being shot from within the store, from the perspective of the display, so we can't see what is actually on the TVs.

"The city is under attack by a giant monster!" says the announcer in a terrified voice.

The two trios, who initially all had curious looks on their faces, then glance at each other with knowing smiles before all launching themselves into the sky one by one.

* * *

"Alright you worthless pieces of trash, listen up!" Keith Shadis shouts at the top of his lungs to his new cadets at his sandblasted training facility.

The camera pans over to Chip and Dip in cadet uniforms while Shadis continues to yell in the background. One of them leans over to the other and whispers "Are you sure we're in the right camp?"

* * *

The shot shows a lone box of bacon in sitting in a refrigerated isle of a grocery store, and two hands try to grab it at once. The camera pulls back to reveal Annie Leonhardt on the left and Mandy on the right, each glaring at each other intensly.

"You can have it" Annie says calmly.

"No, you; I insist" Mandy responds in the same tone of voice.

The camera pulls further back to reveal each have a knife hidden behind their backs.

* * *

Hanji can be seen waiting for a bus on a bench with an ad for Bugs Bunny's carrot peeler on it. The sun is shining brightly, and cars occasionally pass by. Johnny Bravo walks into view and sits down next to Hanji, wrapping one of his arms around their shoulder.

"Hey there babe" flirts Johnny. They stare at each other a moment before he ads "You are a babe, right?"

Hanji rolls their eyes, gets up, and walks away.

* * *

It's midday at Malph's grocery store, and the camera pans along a line of cars parked outside the front. First is the Mystery Machine, then Professor Utonium's care, Eustace's truck, and then a line of horses tied to a hitching post.

* * *

It's night in the parking lot outside a large stadium in the background, and Levi and Hanji are both getting back onto their horses. Hanji is absolutely covered in glow-sticks and face-paint, and the ground is littered with paper leaflets for the Puffy AmiYumi concert.

"That…was…awesome!" Hanji shouts at the top of their lungs before jumping onto their horse.

"Eh, it was okay" said Levi as he got onto his horse.

* * *

Inside Johnny's gym, Samurai Jack in his white robe and Mikasa in her workout sweats and sports bra are each holding a bamboo sword in sparring ring. Mikasa swings her sword at Jack, but he blocks every strike.

* * *

Courage is hiding inside the attic of his house as a titan's eye looks in through the window. The pink dog shivers and tries his best not to scream.

* * *

The colossal titan can be seen outside a gas station playing with MEGAS like it was an action figure. Coop's on the ground with an annoyed look on his face.

"Dude, not cool" he says.

* * *

Levi, Hanji, and Erwin are all sitting on their horses at a red light in the city, with Freddie and the Mystery Machine in the next lane over. All participants look incredibly bored.

* * *

Ymir and Christa are walking down the street next to the sweetshop 'Candyland'. Ymir notices an extravagant wedding cake in the display window and stops for a few moments to look at it.

Christa noticed Ymir was gone a few seconds later, and turned around to say, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing" Ymir said nervously, and ran to catch up to Christa.

* * *

A pizza delivery man is walking up to one of the Eds' doors in The Cul-de-sac in the middle of the night. Right as he rings the doorbell, Sasha swoops down in her ODMG and steals all the pizzas with a "Yoink".

Eddy opens the door says "Great, the pizza's here! Where are they?"

* * *

Inside Dexter's lab, Armin is putting on a jetpack.

"Are you sure this will work?" Armin asks nervously.

"Of course, this will be so much more efficient than your current propulsion device" said Dexter, who was holding a remote with a big red button on it. Dexter presses the button, which causes Armin to go flying through the air, screaming the whole way.

After spinning around for a while, and leaving behind a massive stream of smoke, Armin finally crashes into a load of computers somewhere in the distance.

"I guess it could use a few improvements" Dexter admits.

* * *

Eustace and Numbah One are both sitting on a bench together in the city around the middle of the day. Jean, Marco, and Eren fly by on their omni-dimensional maneuver gear, all of them laughing and yelling playfully at each other.

"Teenagers" Eustace and Numbah One say in unison and disgust as they pass by.

* * *

Bertholdt Hoover and Wilt are both blaying basketball at a park, with the two squaring off on each other and Bertholdt dribbling the ball. Bertholdt suddenly runs around Wilt and manages to score a slam-dunk.

* * *

It's night at the trainee camp, and Armin is looking up at the sky with his telescope instead of sleeping like Eren behind him. Duck Dodger's ship drifting through space can be seen in the reflection on the end of the telescope.

"Interesting" says Armin.

* * *

Eren and Mikasa are both looking through the 2x4 home improvement store, and Eren finds and picks up a box cutter in one of the isles. He extends the blade and looks at it curiously before a brown mouse dressed in a cadet's uniform, Jerry, comes by and takes two box cutters from the pile Eren was standing by. Eren just stands there dumbfounded as Jerry flies off on his tiny ODMG.

* * *

Reiner and Juniper Lee are both having an arm wrestling contest at picnic table in the park while the sounds of kids playing can be heard in the background. Reiner is clearly giving his all, but Juniper just yawns as if nothing was happening.

* * *

At the comic book store, Wonder Woman herself is doing a book signing. Characters such as Mikasa, Blossom, Juniper Lee, and Numbah Five can all be seen waiting in line to get their comic books signed. Aquaman also has a book signing nearby, but he's just sitting there bored with no one in line waiting for him.

* * *

General Pixis can be seen working on a crossword puzzle outside of a Daily Planet newsstand.

* * *

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin are walking along a sidewalk in the city, with Armin at the back of the group. Suddenly, Armin was pulled into a dark alleyway by a group of massive hands.

"Don't worry, we'll save you from the teenagers" said the voice of Numbah One as plywood helicopter took off from the alley and headed off towards the KND treehouse.

* * *

Sasha is standing at a checkout counter at the Malph's grocery store, where she was buying several bags of potatoes. Behind her, the imaginary friend Cheese stood behind her with his own bags of spuds. He smiles and says "I like potatoes".

* * *

It's evening in the cul-de-sac, and Double D is running a makeshift dating advice booth setup on the street. Christa is sitting in front of him in a metal chair, and with a very exasperated look on her face.

"And that was just the fifth marriage proposal this week…" Christa says.

* * *

Hanji and Levi are both at the movie theater, and Edward the Platypus was selling tickets.

"Two adults for 'Cannibal Ghost II' please" Hanji asked excitedly as Levi rolled his eyes.

* * *

It's just after sunrise in the Powerpuff Girls' neighborhood, and Annie Leonhardt is out for an early morning jog in her workout clothes and a towel for her sweat draped around her neck. Running the opposite way was Robin, in full combat gear.

"Morning" Robin said warmly. Annie didn't reply.

* * *

Hanji and Velma Dinkly were both walking down the sidewalk by the movie theater when The Flash sped by, kicking everything up in gust of wind. Velma's glasses were blown right off her face, but Hanji's remained strapped on.

"My glasses!" cried Velma as she started pawing the ground. "I can't see without my glasses".

Hanji couldn't help the smug grin that crept onto their face.

* * *

The camera slowly zooms in on a poster on the community bulletin board with Mikasa's face on it. The words next to the picture read 'Self Defense for 9-Year-Olds', and most of the tear-off tabs with the time and address of the lessons were already gone.

* * *

The camera pans to show Eren Jaeger is laying down in the grass in the park while in his titan form as kids, such as Mac, Billy, Jimmy, and Ray Ray were all playing on his body.

* * *

Annie is jogging again, this time through the main city in the middle of the day. When she rounds a corner, she finds group of super villains, such as Mojo Jojo, The Scarecrow, Him, Katz, and Duchess. Mojo presents Annie with an official league of villainy membership card. On the other side of the street Eren, Mikasa, and Armin look on in horror before Annie punches Mojo square in the jaw.

* * *

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin are all having pizza together downtown, alongside various other toon patrons.

"Ow, I bit my tongue" Eren says suddenly.

"Hit the decks!" Armin screams as he and Mikasa run away.

* * *

Erwin, Mike, Levi, Hanji, and Nanaba are all standing outside of Fudd Electronics, with Erwin win a bunch of cell phones in his arms.

"Alright; text my red phone if you see a normal titan, my black phone if you see an abnormal, and my yellow phone if you're retreating. I'll text the direction we're going next with my green phone. Any questions?" said Commander Erwin.

"Yeah, isn't there a better way at doing this?" Levi asked, examining the strange device in his hands.

* * *

Ami and Yumi's tour bus was surrounded by crowd of obsessed fans, so thick they couldn't move an inch.

"Agh, this is hopeless" Yumi said with her head slouched from within the bus.

Suddenly the bus shakes and the crowd starts screaming. The next camera shot shows the bus back on the highway, and Eren in his titan form standing nearby.

"Thanks Mr. Titan!" Ami and Yumi shout from their bus' windows as they sped off into the distance.

* * *

The scene opens with Mikasa, Robot Boy, Blossom, Hawk Girl, and Starfire all racing one another through the skyscrapers of Cartoon Network City.

"Friend Ackerman, are you sure you can keep up? You appear to be at a severe disadvantage" said Starfire as she flew alongside Mikasa.

"We'll see about that" Mikasa replied indignantly.

* * *

Mrs. Warthog is doing her everyday paperwork in her office, bored out of her mind. Abruptly, Sasha Braus bursts in through a window screaming and with a bow and arrow in her hands. The camera cuts to black before anything else happens.

* * *

Exterior shot of the Scouting Regiment's castle with the sounds of birds chirping nearby.

Interior shot of the castle with Levi in his cleaning clothes trying to use his new vacuum cleaner. He presses the big red button on the side of it, causing the vacuum to start spraying dust and grime everywhere. Levi runs from the room coughing and a complete mess.

"Cadet Jaeger; just the person I wanted to see. I have a job for you" says Levi.


End file.
